


All Your Worries Can Be Put To Sleep

by o_nyx_o



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_nyx_o/pseuds/o_nyx_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor ponders a bit during Jay's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Worries Can Be Put To Sleep

The thing is she loves them both. And it breaks her heart to see them struggle not being able to be around each other while they’re _around_ each other. Especially on this special day, Jay and Dan’s wedding.

So Eleanor doesn’t take any offense when Louis’ eyes travel around searching for him.

“Don’t look so bothered, love.” She rubs his back consolingly. “Also, smile for the cameras.” She nods her head in the direction of the paps, all of whom has the balls not to hide their mile long camera lenses. All the better to see them with.

“Sorry, Ellie. You look beautiful, by the way,” Louis tells her. He kisses her cheek and squeezes her hands. The distinct clicks of cameras taking their photos could be heard a mile away. Eleanor knows they must be having a field day over a simple gesture. They sit in silence once more, watching people chat and mingle. 

After five more minutes of Louis constantly checking his phone, sighing quietly, and looking absolutely bored, Eleanor pushes his shoulder to get him out of his reverie.

“Go,” she says quietly. “Go look for him. I know you miss him. So go.”

“But the paps and appearances…” Louis offers back weakly.

“Oh shut it, Tomlinson,” she laughs suddenly, “I can handle myself! Go on! Before you bore yourself to death sitting here!”

Louis stares at her for a good moment, then gets up, drops a kiss on her head, and leaves. He squeezes her shoulder as he walks away, _thank you_. She smiles to herself as she downs the rest of her champagne.

She understands what she signed up for years ago. The moment Modest Management called her up into their offices and made her sign the papers. If she had the chance to do it all over again, she would do it in a heartbeat. Maybe in that alternate timeline, she would have stood up for Louis and Harry, instead of nodding her head silently as she signed her life away so that management could bury that secret deep, deep, deep into the closet. But seeing Harry’s tear streaked face and Louis’ stormy features that day weighed deeply into her heart, so she signed those papers with the intent that she was doing this for _them_. From that day forward, she kept her chin up, not for herself, but for them.

She bears their secret with dignity. She has gone through all the scathing comments, all of Louis’ emotional breakdowns, and the complex appearance schedule that management has set up. She will gladly take all of that if that means lessening the burden that rides heavily on both of their shoulders. Eleanor can’t wait for the day when she’ll be glad to let go of Louis’ hand so she can see him grab hold of his instead. 

When she sees the both of them, later on, hidden from the world in a corner of an empty tent, their hands tightly linked as they talk quietly to each other. Their eyes full of happiness and love that can’t be explained so simply. She leaves them be. She gives them that moment, because it comes so rare and few. Seeing them in that moment is a clear indication that they will win this fight one day.

But for now, she’ll keep her lips sealed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Short drabble. Sam Smith is my lyrical soulmate. Title cred goes to him. You can creep on me or you know, say hi, [here](http://arisnoe.tumblr.com)


End file.
